Into The Southland
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: In my version of Southland Tales, this is how the world ends: Not with a bang, but with whispers of the future. Rated Teen for suggestive content, at least some action, and strong metaphysical themes.


Into the Southland: A Southland Tales Story

Author's Note: For everyone that really hates Southland Tales, I apologize in advance for making a oneshot fanfiction around it. For everyone that really loves Southland Tales, I don't have to apologize. Either way, this is my possibly impossible attempt to make a version of Southland Tales that everyone can like.

Side Notes: This is my version of Southland Tales the movie, discounting The Prequel Saga and anything else that doesn't need to be in this version. This oneshot fanfiction does have a message to it, but it is loosely based on the movie and not based on the book of Revelations. So, if you haven't seen or read about the movie, you can…but it isn't required to understand this story. It's the same with the book of Revelations and The Prequel Saga, really.

It's the year 2021. Snow is everywhere: Even the Sahara Desert. The winter is like this, but not in a ice age kind of way. And in the Sahara Desert, there is a man named Boxer Santaros. He has frontless short black hair, a near shaven black beard, and a green hooded jacket. He jumps through a jet black basement styled trapdoor. A cosmic blue laser emitter grenade called a CyGlow goes off. On the way in, Boxer groans against the pitch black floor. His shoulder is burning from the CyGlow, but a fire extinguisher with pure ice crystal fuel puts it out in seconds. A voice sighs hard, "glad you could make it. We don't have much time." In the darkness, a figure named Simon Theory helps Boxer to his feet.

Boxer slightly chuckles, "how long have you known me?" Simon mutters lowly, "two years too long, sir." Somewhat nervous, Boxer adds, "right. Quantum Teleportation. Sigh. It's now or never." They turn the corner, into a dimly lit and hollowed out sewer passage. A thousand or so open windowed dark yellow metallic coffins are up against the concrete walls. Or, at least within Boxer's sight. Most every one of the coffins is filled with bodies in cryogenic suspension. Simon is revealed to be wearing a chalk white shaded version of a military uniform. He is bald, with a very long gray beard. Simon hurries to a silvery circuit breaker box, with a silvery control panel in it. He slightly chuckles, "see you soon." Boxer adds, "thanks." He heads into a metallic coffin, which is opening before him.

Back outside, there's a hovering mostly white prototype snowmobile without skis and with a sand colored GPS like readout. It's where the CyGlow went off. Bizarrely, the prototype snowmobile's apparent gold mechanical like mouth starts moving. It shouts, "if you don't come out right now, Neo-Republicans…! Sigh. They're not coming out. I hate Sundays." The robot snowmobile gets ready to fire another CyGlow: From its mechanical mouth.

Then, a light blue tornado in purple cosmic strings comes bursting out of the snow. As quickly as it comes, it stops. It explodes. A radio broadcast comes on, across robot snowmobiles and ice crystal made buildings everywhere. With a mechanical mouth, a robot zeppelin announces forth, "ladies, gentlemen, and robots…have a nice apocalypse! Slight laugh. While…" Suddenly, giant gusts of icy winds freeze the robot snowmobiles to a standstill. They shatter to pieces. The robot zeppelin in the sky freezes, crashing down into a ice crystal skyscraper. Ice crystal buildings shatter across the land, bringing a icy death for billions. And with shattering ice crystals anchored deep within, the world explodes in space dust.

In the year 2018…

Boxer wakes up in pitch black: With a mostly watercolor white undershirt on, and his heavily dark blue tattooed arms. He nervously gasps, "am I…?" Boxer sits up, realizing two women are sleeping at either side. He slightly chuckles to himself, "ok. Thi…" A wall sized dark purple flatscreen TV in front of Boxer turns on automatically, with four big touch screen buttons. He cautiously moves to the flatscreen wall, with flashes of a certain CyGlow weirdly in his head.

The mostly clear white buttons are as follows: Go back to Sleep, Save Dream or Nightmare for Later, Wake up Someone, and Have a Midnight Snack. Boxer looks to his shoulder, realizing it's not burned. He sighs in relief, "just…a nightmare. But, what is here? And…who am I? Heavy sigh. Well, it can't be all a nightmare then…right?" Boxer clicks on the second option. The screen brings up five touch screen buttons. While it loads, a dark grey carved computer icon appears with U.S.I.D. on it. Boxer adds, "and even so…chuckle…this will make for one badass screenplay." He brings up two more sets of touch screen buttons: One of which offers a clear white touch screen keyboard that's to scale.

The next morning…

On the flatscreen wall is a California news broadcast, with the same U.S.I.D. insignia on the center of several small screens. On one of them, there is a video with computer scrambled and recycled footage of a Senator Eliot Frost: With medium black dyed hair and in mostly watercolor formal white and blue.

He reports, "it's been a…trying year for…us Americans. The crime rate has been down…since…November 12th. But…there are yet still…hundreds of reports of gang wars and Fluid Karma around Los Angeles and New York." Another screen shows a recent video of a heavily dark green tattooed spiky dark red dyed haired thug, being lightning shocked to death by a dark grey uniformed U.S.I.D. police squad. A third screen shows a street gang shooting innocent people: With jet black rifles, and matching sweatshirts and face masks. Creepily, Eliot's voice continues, "notably…where worldwide celebrity corruption all started…and when U.S.I.D. was voted on…by the good hearts of…Americans. And until every…corrupt celebrity is behind bars…we may never truly be free…ourselves."

One of the two women from last night is watching the news report, in the apparently watercolor dark blue room. Her name is Madeline Frost Santaros: With long dark brown streaked golden curly hair and a mostly topless watercolor dark blue dress. She sits on the edge of the dark yellow rimmed watercolor dark blue bed that Boxer is sleeping in on. Madeline sighs heavily, "no shit. Slight chuckle. About time though someone frees my husband from his sleep."

She changes the screen to touch screen buttons, so that she could double check that it was an option. Madeline, now feeling assured enough, somewhat gently shakes Boxer's shoulder. Madeline whispers softly, "wake up, movie star." Boxer's eyes start to open, seeing her. He realizes, "so…I'm a movie star." Madeline chuckles, "ok, smart ass: What else would you be?" Boxer sighs, "this…isn't going to be easy to believe. I mean, don't get me wrong: It feels like we're been together for years." Madeline slightly chuckles, "four, but who's counting? Sigh. Seriously though, did you get drunk again?" Boxer figures, "I…don't know. It might be. But, listen. I wake up…heavy sigh…and all I remember is a nightmare I saved on the screen."

Madeline heavily sighs, "that…sounds more serious. How is…? Deep sigh. Right. You don't remember." She checks the touch screen buttons again. Boxer solemnly adds, "I don't like it either, but I'm not making this shit up." Madeline sighs, "I know you've never lied to us before. I…just hope you can remember me and Krysta. You know?" Boxer slightly nods, "yeah. I feel it too." Madeline is checking Boxer's medical history. She figures, "your Nano-Sight has been checked twenty days ago…but maybe we should get it checked again in case. It's...a neural implant that allows you to turn your eyesight into videos. Most of everyone has one. Slight chuckle. Practically killed the movie studios."

Boxer slightly chuckles, "that is badass. I'm my own movie studio! But…I'll trust you on this." With a slight chuckle, Madeline adds, "good. And if you can remember by tonight, we'll definitely "review"." Boxer slightly chuckles, "sounds great." Madeline gets up, but pauses at the flatscreen wall. She wonders, "huh: Even without memories, you wrote a screenplay. Mind if I take a look?" Boxer figures, "not at all. I'll…just stay here for a while. That is, if I don't have to be out working or something." Madeline points out, "we're our own movie studios: We can work wherever we want. Slight sigh. Just remember to eat or something soon, ok?" Boxer figures, "all right." Madeline is having his overnight screenplay appear on the flatscreen wall, which is titled Into the Southland.

Ten or so minutes later, in Pasadena of California…

Dark green leaved trees are aplenty. The sidewalks have mostly been replaced with garden floor tiles and botanical garden paths. The roads are made up of magnetic tracks for hovercars. Most of the people in passing are seen with watercolor clothes. In the distance, the Hollywood sign is on its own billboard sized flatscreen TV. And past the garden hedges, there are several rows of mostly orange apartment styled stores. Among them is a sun colored restaurant called the Golden Palace, with a sun like crown for a roof. Inside is Krysta Kapowski, with long curly sand color dyed hair and a dark purple watercolor rimmed jet black dress showing off her legs. She sits at a insanely deep fried styled table.

Opposite her is a woman named Shoshana Cox: With very long golden brown hair and a water wave themed undershirt a little too small for her boobs. They're both eating chicken fingers and french fries. Shoshana looks up, "by the way, how is Krysta Now going?" Krysta sighs, "with more of the same news to talk about, there's not much to go on about." Shoshana figures, "what about for other countries?" Krysta adds, "thanks, but it's the frigging same there! And the simpler things can just write themselves. Slight chuckle. Wait: I can use that! We all could." Shoshana chuckles, "Krysta does it again."

With some rapid blinking, Krysta turns on her Nano-Sight. Dark grey sidebar options come on at the bottom of her vision, including a timer option. With thought alone, Krysta selects the timer to remind her to start recording in a hour. Krysta chuckles, "you know me: Always looking to the future." Then she catches new email in the mail option, which appears in the bottom center of her vision. It says, "I'm taking Boxer to the Nano-Sight Specialist in a half hour. He has lost his memory. But, don't worry Krysta: Heavy sigh. Please. Probably just a Nano-Sight glitch. We'll see you this afternoon. Your darling, Madeline." Krysta and Shoshana go back to eating. At the same time, Krysta writes a email back on her Nano-Sight, "ok…darling. Love you both."

Meanwhile, at a kind of distant table, there's someone that looks very similar to Krysta named Inga Power. She has long curly black dyed hair, and a disturbingly mostly white ostrich made dress showing off her legs. Beside Inga is a woman named Veronica Mung: With long black highlighted blond hair, and a watercolor white undershirt. Inga mutters lowly, "seeing Krysta like this…makes me want to put her out of her frigging misery!" Veronica whispers, "Inga, don't make a dumb ass out of yourself! You know we can't: Not if we want to keep things the way they are…or have to be." Inga sighs hard, "yeah, darling…I get it. Just thinking of Boxer with her though: I just can't help but be tempted." Veronica slightly laughs, "what's so bad about Boxer? Hell, you used to like him!"

Inga grabs her by the throat, "I'm tempted to kill you right now…but I won't: Because somehow, I still love you." She lets go, Veronica gasping for air. Inga goes on, "as for Boxer…he hired that scientist who nearly killed us all. And you still like him: Foolish bitch!" Breathing again, Veronica sighs, "I may not like you sometimes…but I will always respect you. Let's just eat." Inga slightly nods. In silence, they start eating their chicken fingers and fries.

At U.S.I.D. Headquarters, in California…

Behind the Hollywood flatscreen, there are several coming and going glass elevators seemingly non-existent to the public eye. They're visible on a private Nano-Sight frequency, which is only known among U.S.I.D. police and the politicians behind U.S.I.D. Dark grey mega-fighter jets are also on the same Nano-Sight frequency: In the sky, ready to deploy U.S.I.D. police at a moment's notice.

Further down into the pale like brown mountainside, halls of solid steel have the U.S.I.D. insignia across them. They themselves are a ever-changing labyrinth, and so able to turn with ease. Every office cubicle has a dark grey desk in center, to avoid getting hit by the turntable walls. One has Senator Eliot Frost at the desk, alongside a woman named Anna Mae Frost. She has tied back bun shaped and slightly black dyed dark brown hair, with a mostly watercolor black overcoat on. They both face a flatscreen wall. On it are millions of little screens, from all over the world. Anna Mae sighs deeply, "worldwide celebrity corruption. Hate them all: The Fluid Karma bastards!" Eliot sighs, "not all celebrities are like that." Anna Mae mutters harshly, "no…but there are very few of our kind left."

With a Nano-Sight interface, she enlarges a screen. It shows a news report in China, where a high profile street gang in white shirts is being arrested among dark red pagodas: By police in gold Chinese patterned dark red uniforms. The reporter is a Chinese woman named Katarina Kuntzler, with tied back bun shaped very dark brown hair. She reports, "Martin Kefauver, the creator of Fluid Karma, is finally arrested…under the evening sun." A gang member with a black cloth over his head and a thick black mustache suddenly injects himself with a dark purple and red ribbon like liquid. By Fluid Karma powered thought alone, Martin falls down dead in seconds. And high above on a pagoda, there's a flash of a medium very dark red dyed haired figure glaring at the Chinese police.

Eliot's voiceover adds, "for…a few…seconds. Heavy sigh. Pardon me for speaking unprofessionally, but bad asses shouldn't commit suicide…and regardless…of sides…we just lost a badass." Eliot moderately sighs, "Anna…we've been over this before. Just because they have millions of dollars a day doesn't mean they're automatically corrupt." Looking to the nano-screens, Anna starts to mutter lowly, "sure can wreck a…!" Eliot then realizes he has a new chat request message on his Nano-Sight. He urges, "go ahead, agent Roland."

Eliot's vision gets overridden by the Nano-Sight, into a virtual recreation of a empty U.S.I.D. office. Facing him is a dizzy man named Roland Taverner in a U.S.I.D. police uniform: With near shaven black hair and a near shaven black beard. Roland gasps for air, with dark red liquid dripping from his hunched over chest. He struggles to say, "we stormed…violet cough…the hovercar rental. Dion Element: Violent cough! He knew! Car exploded...us on our asses." Eliot gasps, "god, no: you can't be dying! Just stay where you are. You'll be…!" Roland's image explodes in dark red. Eliot's teary eyed vision returns to his office. And his Nano-Sight starts playing the song All these Things that I've Done by The Killers.

That afternoon, at Boxer's house…

In a watercolor dark blue living room, a dark purple double flatscreen wall is in front of two end to end very dark green couches. And sitting beside Boxer on one of those couches are Krysta and Madeline. On the flatscreen wall in front of them is Boxer's Into the Southland screenplay. Boxer remarks, "not so dumb ass for a rebooting amnesiac mind, is it?" With a slight chuckle joined by Madeline, Krysta comments, "I've heard about the future reaching new heights before, but…not a whole new level of futuristic badass. Come to think of it Boxer, how much do you remember?" Madeline whispers, "Krysta! He may be a little…"

Boxer slightly sighs, "it's all right, Madeline. Bits and pieces…but the Nano-Sight Specialist selected a backup memory file. It'll be good in a few hours."

A little shaken, Krysta adds, "bits and pieces. That's it!" Boxer realizes, "you too?" Krysta sighs, "well, I didn't want to believe it! But, bits and pieces of Into the Southland: That was my nightmare." Madeline mutters lowly, "oh, shit! Let me get this straight: You're telling me that three years from now…we were in a Quantum Teleportation rift of some kind?" Boxer reasons, "besides no experimental baby I know of…sigh…very likely." Krysta nervously gulps, "I need a smoke." She heads into the bedroom. From a white nighttable with a drawer, Krysta gets out a white toothpick like cigarette to light up and smoke.

Madeline sighs deeply, "so…what does this mean? The end of the world…or the coming of its savior?" Boxer figures, "I…don't know." On his Nano-Sight, he notices a new email. It says, "Boxer, I…deep sigh…heard you lost your memory. And this may not be a good time…but it's the United States Intelligence on Discord's sacred duty to give the American people the latest news. A good friend of yours…U.S.I.D. officer Roland Taverner…was killed in action in Mexico. Signed, Senator Eliot Frost." Boxer gets teary eyed, remembering by now enough memory flashes to know Roland: The long lost brother of Ronald Taverner, found a year ago on a California beach.

High in the sky, in a black mega-zeppelin…

Between its wire fence made walling are see through mirror like windows, doubling as mini-flatscreens. One has Long Beach in California being declared a war zone, by Eliot's scrambled voice. Around Long Beach, electric fence framed steel walls are hurriedly being installed by the U.S.I.D. Some U.S.I.D. squads are hurrying out as many people as possible. From behind the electric fence walls, several U.S.I.D. squads are firing lightning from their Nano-Sights at a alliance of varied street gangs. The U.S.I.D. squads have government issue Nano-Sight upgrades called Electrikers: With the settings stun, kill, and fry. The exploding hovercars around them though make it blindingly hard to see much of anything, leading to many more explosions to come before the day is done.

Another mini-flatscreen has Krysta's talk show Krysta Now on it, with a dark purple sunset like movie styled set. Sitting opposite Krysta is a near shaven brown haired man named Fortunio Balducci: With a mostly watercolor light blue sweatshirt. Onscreen, Krysta figures, "scientists say there's going to be a "deep freeze" in 2020. Of course…chuckle…most of us agree it's just for scientists to keep getting attention. But, for kicks, any thoughts?" Fortunio slightly chuckles, "well…if I was the world's number one scientist, I'd have the world build zeppelins to bring erupting volcanoes to the clouds. Then, when it's no longer freezing cold there, cap them." Krysta chuckles, "can you bring me too?"

Facing this mini-flatscreen is a woman looking very similar to Shoshana named Cyndi McBride: With medium curly very dark brown dyed hair, a bluish crystal ball like dress, and a black toothpick like cigarette. She's laughing wildly, when Inga turns past her on a centered steel catwalk. Inga mutters, "don't tempt me, Mc-Bitch! Am I the only one who gives a damn for the future anymore?!" Cyndi just sighs, lighting up and smoking her cigarette. Inga rips out one mini-flatscreen wire after another, too angry to care. Several burn out. The figure from the pagoda roof is standing behind Inga: With a black stripper vest showing off her boobs, the street name of Serpentine, and a smoking black toothpick like cigarette.

With a pause, Serpentine laughs, "what good is the future…if we can't play around with the little dolls and hunks?" Inga shouts, "foolish bitch, you are!" She punches Serpentine to the catwalk, who violently coughs out smoke. Inga mutters harshly, "have you forgotten that the beginning of the end is in three days?! That's how long we have left to ensure what future we have left." Sighing hard, Inga heads further down the catwalk. Creepily cheerful, she adds, "then we can play…till the day we die." Inga passes Dion Element himself, glaring at him. Dion looks very similar to Boxer: With thinly shaven black hair, hollow like teary eyes, scarred arms, and a storm cloud themed undershirt.

That night, in Boxer's living room…

One of the flatscreen walls has its home radio option on: With a spinning asteroids themed music video playing, of the song Animal by Kesha. Several dark green bottles of alcohol are lying on the white rug floor: Mostly empty, and with a lot of smoking cigarettes. In front of the flatscreen wall is Shoshana, making a ice crystal tower picture with matches. Drunkenly, she mutters, "last chance…to…get the USS Icicle ready for launch." On the couch behind Shoshana is a woman named Zora Carmichel: With a sandy like American flag themed undershirt, heavily dark green tattooed arms, a smoking white toothpick like cigarette, and medium very dark brown thoroughly braided hair.

On the other couch is Krysta, Madeline, Boxer, and Ronald Taverner himself. He looks very similar to Roland: With a mostly watercolor light blue undershirt, a green injector tattoo on his neck, and no beard. In their drunkenness, Ronald is making out wildly with Krysta and Madeline is making out with Boxer. Krysta giggles, "happy birthday!" Ronald slightly sighs, "thanks, Zora. Just wish Roland can make it before midnight." Shoshana calls out, "all systems go?! Sigh. Finally! Operation Warming Striker…is…" Zora sighs, "how many times do I have to remind you, Ronald? The new refrigerator doesn't come until tomorrow!"

Madeline chuckles to Ronald, "I'll go check for you, darling." As she gets to her feet, she adds, "as for you: Chuckle. Don't go anywhere." Boxer chuckles, "wouldn't dream of it." Madeline heads to the kitchen, lined with dark blue computer controlled refrigerator storage units. She hears footsteps on the way, but quickly dismisses it. Boxer slightly chuckles, "enjoying yourself, badass bro?" Ronald chuckles, "actually, yeah. And after a smoke…it'll be even more badass." Shoshana sighs, "not until tomorrow, huh? Maybe I should rest." Zora sits beside her, "chuckle. Welcome back to Earth." She kisses Shoshana. Mostly still herself, Madeline gets out some government issue ice cube like medication to sneak into some more alcohol. She chuckles to herself, "cookies."

What nobody notices is that they're being watched, through a widescreen like window: By a woman who looks very similar to Madeline named Starla Von Luft. She has orange streaked dark red hair and a mostly topless green dragon scales themed dress. Back in the living room, Krysta starts making out wildly with Boxer while Shoshana and Zora start making out on the floor. Starla laughs to herself, "seeing them like this… Deep sigh. Can they really become so bad, that light and shadow can't be one?" She then sees a new chat request on her Nano-Sight. Realizing that she has to report back to Veronica, Starla cautiously runs off.

Around two days later, in the Californian morning light over Hollywood…

A jet black hovercar with painted red flame trails comes to the parking lot of a pale gray warehouse. And coming out of the hovercar is Krysta in a gold mostly topless dress, Madeline in a dark blue stars themed undershirt, and Boxer and Roland in mostly watercolor formal bluish black and white. Interestingly, a certain mega-zeppelin is parked behind the warehouse. Madeline wonders, "what's wrong? Slight chuckle. You look like shit." Ronald sighs, "Roland's funeral is today. I…just don't want to be a dumb ass about it." Boxer figures, "none of us do, but…moderate sigh…it's not a screenplay we're here for." As they head inside, Ronald inquires, "ok: What are we here for?"

Nervously, Krysta smokes one of her cigarettes. Still a little shaken, she sighs, "for the same reason Boxer lost his memory: Somehow, Into the Southland is what's going to happen…unless we remember enough to change it. Sure sounds dumb ass to me, but…I can remember bits of it too." Ronald realizes, "you're frigging serious?! Hard sigh. I'm getting a smoke." He starts smoking a cigarette.

Before them all is a fully constructed movie set. It's of a modern bookstore, with three black metal shelves full of book props and a Greek pillar like centerpiece. In Boxer's Into the Southland screenplay, the newborn baby from the future named Jericho Cane grows up to be a American spy and comes to this bookstore after a mission. On that mission, Jericho starts remembering bits of memories that were transferred into his brain. In the bookstore, he notices a neurology book called Brainwaves into Sync. It's written by the same neuroscientist who transferred memories to him in the future, to try to save the world from a deep freeze: Caused by radioactive chemical waste from weather station warfare, against a Neo-Nazi movement led by immoral politicians.

Boxer says, "I'll be back: Just need to get into character to…" On his way to a indoor dark red movie trailer, Inga comes out of it. She fires lightning at Boxer, from her own Electriker upgrade. He gasps, "what the fr…?!" It hits the floor in front of Boxer to temporarily blind him. Ronald, Madeline, and Krysta are also blinded by Electrikers. They can all soon see again: Chained around the pillar like centerpiece, struggling to get out. Standing over them is Inga, a nervous Veronica, a creepily laughing man on Fluid Karma named Walter Huntington, a creepily laughing Cyndi on Fluid Karma, and surprisingly a creepily laughing Roland on Fluid Karma. Walter looks very similar to Fortunio: With frontless medium very dark brown dyed hair and a green United States army jacket.

Cruelly smiling, Inga adds, "oh, don't bother emailing for help: We've jammed your Nano-Sights." Ronald and Madeline stop struggling, realizing it won't work. Ronald gasps, "Roland?! Why…?" Madeline sighs deeply, "I know why: You're some of the most corrupt celebrities in the world, and Roland is being bought to help you." Roland laughs, "sure: Why not?!" Ronald mutters, "bastard!" Cyndi laughs, "honey, we're not even "most"! You are." Boxer and Krysta struggle to get out, but to no effect. Boxer sighs, "I…don't understand."

Inga slightly laughs, "well, since there's no frigging chance you can stop it now…it couldn't hurt for me to have a little spotlight. You see, your screenplay was close to the truth. There was a Quantum Teleportation rift three years in your future: When you hired a scientist to hide us all in temporal flux." She looks to Veronica. She nervously nods, "in…those three years, there was World War III. U.S.I.D. got out of control with power, and their example soon inspired most world powers to have their own oppressive governments against rising crime waves. We became part of the Neo-Republican movement against them. We thought you meant well, until the...the…" Teary eyed, Veronica can't bring herself to finish the thought. Inga whispers, "I'll take it from here, darling."

Veronica sadly adds, "thank you." Inga finishes, "…the "accident". We were nearly killed by your true nature, and the world shattered for it! Through chance, we found ourselves alive again: Four years in your past." Mostly unfazed by this, Krysta says, "oh, frigging shit! Chuckle. You're a future me, right?" Inga adds coldly, "guilty as charged. What do you care?" Boxer whispers lowly to Krysta, "I don't think now is…!" Ignoring him, Krysta figures, "you're another me, so there must be some good in you. Can't we all just fuck and make up?"

With some laughter joined by her accomplices, Inga concludes, "cute. But, I'm not buying it Krysta: Because we know we're not evil. We know you are. Boxer and Madeline are going to secure a bazooka from Mexico: For our good patriots in Long Beach. U.S.I.D. will find it. Dear Mrs. Anna Frost will go insane, with her agenda against her own family. Roland here gets the honor of putting her out of her frigging misery. And in the chaos of your breakout, we make U.S.I.D. and the rest of the world ours to play with: Until it all ends, anyway." Madeline whispers to Krysta, "nice try though." Krysta whispers, "thanks."

Meanwhile, right over the warehouse studio…

A U.S.I.D. mega-fighter jet is coming about: With a dark grey flatscreen walled dome as a mega-cockpit. From within are Zora in a dark green dragon themed undershirt, Shoshana in a watercolor dark blue sweatshirt, and Fortunio in a dark green United States army jacket. At the front is a woman named Sheena: With medium very curly blond hair, and in a U.S.I.D. police uniform. She looks to the U.S.I.D. pilots, "well?! Found any…? What the frigging hell is that?!" The mega-zeppelin is on the flatscreen walling, despite some feedback static. Fortunio turns to the screen, "no frigging clue, but sure looks like it ate a volcano."

At the back, Zora says lowly, "about that night…" Shoshana sighs, "it's not you, Zora: I'm just not one for marriage…or bi-marriage for that matter." Zora concludes, "ohh. Slight chuckle. No worries then. We can "sleep in" whenever." Shoshana slightly chuckles, "thanks…but we should find our badass friends first." Zora casually says, "of course." She turns to Sheena, "ok. What is…?" Sheena sighs, "that's what we'll soon find out: Soon as I can get a signal." Her Nano-Sight is giving off static, as she's trying to send a chat request.

Back on the bookstore set…

Turning to her accomplices, Inga laughs, "let's go." With their backs turned, Boxer stunt kicks a bookshelf prop hard out of its slot. A set of bookshelves in a row come crashing down towards Inga. Veronica shouts to her, "get down!" She pushes Inga out of range. The set of bookshelves come crashing down on top of Veronica. She coughs violently under its weight: With a bookshelf cutting into her chest, dripping in dark red liquid. Veronica dies in seconds. Inga cries out, "Madeline!" The set of bookshelves crashes into the side of Krysta's chains, breaking them apart and loosening the rest of the chains.

Krysta comments, "a little warning next time!" She, Boxer, Madeline, and Ronald get to their feet. Inga shouts furiously at them, "you!"

Boxer, Krysta, Madeline, and Ronald use the pile of book props as cover from several lightning blasts. The center bookshelves are blasted to flaming pieces, along with the wall to another movie set. Boxer sighs, "sorry Krysta, but it couldn't be helped." The second movie set is of a light blue neon light lit street of suburban houses: With dark green and dark red neon lit racecars. Madeline urges lowly, "less talking, more ass kicking!" All of them run past the growing flames. Inga and Roland charge after them. Cyndi and Walter stay back to lightning blast the pile of book props to flames. Krysta slightly chuckles, "I get shotgun." She and Madeline head for a dark red neon lit racecar, while Roland jump charges over the flames at Ronald. Ronald calls back, "go!"

Roland tackles him, with purple cosmic strings going off like sparks around both of them. Boxer calls out, "not without…!" From behind though, he's punched down by Inga. Boxer coughs violently from the smoke, but from the floor side kicks Inga away. Ronald punches Roland off. Both of them explode in light blue flames and purple cosmic strings. Boxer gets back to his feet, when Krysta and Madeline in the dark red racecar come around in the flames. Teary eyed, Krysta urges, "hurry!" Low toned, Boxer starts to argue, "but Ronald…!" Teary eyed, Madeline sighs heavily, "he's dead, Boxer. We don't want to lose you too." Teary eyed, Boxer slightly nods as he hurries to the backseat.

Meanwhile, in the mega-zeppelin…

In a few minutes, Starla gets the chat request. With a smoking cigarette, Serpentine glares sharply, "who are you playing with, Sheena: Us, or them?!" In the middle of it, Starla's vision changes: Into a virtual Nano-Sight recreation of a U.S.I.D. mega-fighter jet, with many dead U.S.I.D. cops. Dion is watching Long Beach's civil war on a mini-flatscreen, too sad in his thoughts to hear much else.

Starla faces Sheena, teary eyed. She appears as her self image: Of a dark red haired Sheena with dripping dark red hair. Her tears enlarge into speech bubbles: We can't talk, but you have a voice and I have a voice. Seeing your friends helped me see it again. Are you a shadow, or a light? If I go on as a shadow of what I once was…I'd be committing suicide. So if you are a shadow, just get it over with…please.

A shaken Sheena can barely take it all in, as her Electriker glows bright yellow. It fades soon after. Sheena sends a speech bubble back: Bad asses shouldn't commit suicide…or murder. I'm no murderer. All I wanted to know is where Krysta, Boxer, Madeline, and Ronald are. Right now, I don't know who the frigging hell you are…sigh…but you can be sure I'll put in a good word for you. Sheena offers her virtually recreated hand to Starla, who shakes on it.

Starla's vision returns to the mega-zeppelin, where Serpentine has her in a headlock. Serpentine mutters, "don't make me kill you." Starla slightly laughs, "just try it, bitch!" She quickly fires her Electriker into Serpentine's arm, setting it on fire. Serpentine lets go in burning pain before she can finish her. Starla gets out a ice crystal shard from a hollow mini-flatscreen compartment. She quickly shatters it over Serpentine to put out the fire and knock her out in one hit. Teary eyed, she turns to Dion, "no more games. I'm ending this future…now." Dion slightly chuckles, "now, there's some shit I can look forward to. I'm with you."

The mega-zeppelin fires missiles into the warehouse's roof, with Dion giving Starla exact coordinates. A roof section caves in on top of Cyndi and Walter, before they can get a clear shot at the racecar. Some dark red firefighter fighter jets come about, starting to put out the flames with fire extinguisher foam from built-in hoses. By Nano-Sight, Starla has sent a email to Sheena: The masterminds behind worldwide celebrity corruption were holding your friends captive, but they will be safe now.

The U.S.I.D. mega-fighter jet holds its fire. It lands next to the mega-zeppelin. Inga, coughing violently on her side, fires a lightning blast at Madeline and Krysta's racecar. It explodes some couplings for studio lights. They crash down in a fiery explosion, but the racecar crashes out of the warehouse in seconds: With the remains of Boxer's trailer as a battering ram. Inga passes out from the smoke. Not long after, firefighters in mostly black space suits take her body out to safety. In surrender, Starla and Dion put their hands up to the U.S.I.D.

The next day…

Dion gets a year in prison, and Starla gets several months in prison: Both due to reduced sentences. Inga and Serpentine get capital punishment from the U.S.I.D., along with the street gangs in Long Beach. And on this day, there's a funeral: For Ronald. Boxer, Krysta, Madeline, their close friends, Eliot, and Anna are there: With a lot of alcohol in honor of Ronald's memory. And playing in the thin grass cemetery background is All these Things That I've Done by the Killers.

The war on celebrity corruption has come to an end, but not without regrets.

A month or so later, in Hollywood…

U.S.I.D. has disbanded: With U.S.I.D. cops returning to police and military duties. There's no more monitoring on people's flatscreen walls, with criminals the only exception. Among many warehouse studios, one is cleared for a special event. It's called Vid-Way: A free national showcase for Nano-Sight videos. It has bright yellow to dark red arcade styled movie screen wide booths and screenings: Monitored by the creators's own Nano-Sights. No Nano-Sight recordings are allowed. But, a limited number of Nano-Sight videos for later are available for four bucks: In dark red soda machine styled barcode card dispensers.

A dark red striped jet black Vid-Way booth has a preview for Into the Southland. It has Boxer's lookalike character Jericho in a black CIA uniform jumping off of a exploding motorcycle: In front of a immoral politician's black car. A light blue neon lit Vid-Way booth has a preview for another movie called Dream Over. It has a online multiplayer racing game as its setting, with the neon lit racecars as the players's vehicles. But with minds of their own, the racecars themselves are causing crashes to rebel against the players driving them. A second light blue neon lit Vid-Way booth has a screening for a sparkling city of gold themed music video, of Can You Feel It by Michael Jackson.

Krysta, Boxer, and Madeline are looking around, back in better spirits. Krysta slightly chuckles, "looks like the world's not ending anytime soon." In mixed feelings, Boxer adds, "thanks to us." Madeline assures him, "Ronald went out fighting, Boxer: As a bad ass." She kisses Boxer. He figures, "yeah. He did."

They pass a pink rimmed dark purple Vid-Way booth, which has a screening for a new music video by Krysta: With Krysta herself in a mostly topless bubblegum pink dress, walking around the garden hedges of Pasadena. It's called I'm Horny and I Know It, and it goes like this:

Hey, hey, hey… Hey, hey, hey… Get your sights on me…get your sights on me…because I'm horny and I know it…know it...know it. I'm not looking to be a cheat: I'm just telling the world my darkest light. Horniness is all around us, because true beauty doesn't lie. Men's pay-per-view, women's teenage dreams… You know the love and shit that's going down….going down…going down.

Hey, hey, hey… Hey, hey, hey… Get your sights on me…get your sights on me…because I'm horny and I know it…know it…know it. Horniness, one stop crushes…rise up to your deepest tunes. Open your hearts to the horny new age, so the horniness within can truly be free…can truly be free…can truly be free.

Hey, hey, hey… Hey, hey, hey… Get your sights on me…get your sights on me…because I'm horny and I'm flying on fire…flying on fire...flying on fire.

Krysta giggles, "I love seeing me." Boxer figures, "tell us something we don't know." Krysta wonders, "come to think of it, when's the big day?" Madeline turns to her, "Zora just started seeing Abilene, Krysta: Slight chuckle. The bi-marriage won't be for a while."

With a green bottle of alcohol in hand, Boxer drinks some. With a slight chuckle joined by Krysta and Madeline, he adds, "here's to the future."

**The Last Journey Into Southland Tales…Or The Start Of Another?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**

**And Special Thanks To…The Atop The Fourth Wall Review Special Of Southland Tales. Regardless Of Liking Or Disliking Southland Tales The Movie, I Personally Think It Has A Better Analysis Of Southland Tales Than The Analysis Of Its Own Writer Richard Kelly. **


End file.
